my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Suski
]] Suski is a female resident of Alivieska. She is first found in the Ricochet and is most likely Jani's current girlfriend. She is also one of the few female characters modelled in My Summer Car, the other being the player's grandmother Sirkka, old lady in the bus, the women in the dance pavillon and the player's mother (in the game intro). Story :WARNING: This section contains story spoilers, do not read on if you want to play the game properly! If Jani is killed in any way when Suski is in the car with him, Suski will still be alive, and will ask the player to take her somewhere to rest (It is recommended to remove the passenger and the rear seats so that you can load Suski into your Satsuma easier). The player then should take her to their home, and lay her on a bed or sofa. Once there, Suski will thank the player. A thank you note will appear on the bed after the player goes to sleep or leaves the area for a while. After the accident Suski is not longer found in Jani's Ricochet, and you will be able to "date" her. Game ending spoiler: Eventually Suski will realize she is pregnant, calling the player telling them they should take responsibility of this, which will led to a cutscene with credits, ending the game. Dating :WARNING: This section contains story spoilers, do not read on if you want to play the game properly! After she leaves the note, the player will be able to take Suski on a date. Suski will appear in front of her house which is slightly down the street from Teimo's (the house closest to the shop with a Pölsa in the driveway) or Teimo's shop itself where the player can pick her up. Her enjoyment is based on what accessories are installed on the Satsuma when you pick her up, and the date will only "begin" when you put a case of beer in the passenger footwell and she takes a bottle. The player will then drive around the highway, making sure to obey the speed limits (about 100 km/h in a car). If she is not enjoying herself she will state she is bored and would rather be hanging out with Virpi (presumably a friend of hers), however if the leopard print covers, CD player, tinted windows and sound system are installed she will say she would like to go to either the dance pavilion or the ski hill. If you continue to drive after she's said how bored she is she will demand to be let out of the car, walking off angrily for wasting her time. Alternatively the player can drop her off at her house, where she says she'll see the player again soon, and after some time has passed the player will have another chance to impress her. Once at either the dance pavilion or the ski hill, Suski will tell the player to drink some beer, in the meantime talking about various things as the player gets more and more drunk. She will continue to tell the player to drink until they pass out, so it is recommended to have a bottle of booze to speed up the process, or have at least two or three cases of beer in order to hear all the dialogue. Note that the Satsuma will remain wherever you left it before you blacked out, so make arrangements to retrieve it afterwards. The Jonnez is recommended for this, just remember to be careful when putting it inside the car. Trivia *She likes tinted windows, leopard print covers, CD player and a nice sound system *She doesn't like bucket seats, smelly rednecks, and driving too fast (keeping the vehicle's speed below 100 km/h). As such, she will get mad at the player for speeding. *She is a heavy smoker, always holding a cigarette in hand *She drinks beer, leaving a beer case in the passenger seat is mandatory to start the "date". She will then grab bottles from the case. *She refers to Jani as "Jasu", and claims dating him was boring and he does not show interest towards anything in his life. *As referenced from her dialogue, she does not like Alivieska, calling it a "shit hole" and wondering why her parents enjoy living there. *Picking her up in the Ferndale will make her comment: "I guess this is not your car?" *She cannot be picked up with the van or truck. *You can knock her out by punching her. You bastard. *Judging by the location of her house. she probably have mailbox near the graveyard and not the apartments, so her surname must be either Saine, Ojanto, Pirtinsola, Tahmantaus or Suomi.